Avengers ReAwakened
by MCF Bunches Bad Joleen
Summary: Clover Mathews has joined the Avenegers. Loki was defeated once but was it really that easy? This story is based off of an RP.
1. Prologue

Clover Mathews stood before the HQ of an organanazation called SHIELD,nervous as usual. A strange man named Nick Fury had contacted a few days prior,asking her to come to the place. She walked inside and told the receptionist her name. "Yes he seems to have an appointment with you"The lady said and led Clover to Nick Fury's office. The lady knocked on Fury's door.

"Sir a miss Mathews is here."She said.

Nick Fury opened the door. "Come in and close the door behind you."He said.

Clover walked into the office and closed the door. "What is this about?"She asked.

"Do you remember when New York was nearly destroyed last year?"Nick asked her,raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."She replied,"It was all over the news.".

Nick nodded and sat down in his chair.

"Them i assume you know about the Avengers."Nick said.

Clover nodded and swallowed nervously.

" how does that pretain to me?"She asked.

"Because we have had one of our agent follow you over the last few weeks and we have done some research on you."Nick said. He started explaining the Avengers to her. When he was done he said,"Will you accept my offer?"Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

Clover sighed. "I i don't get along people that well."She said.

"Well then you'll have to learn."Nick said. "Welcome to the Avengers Initiative."He said and held out a hand for her to shake.

Clover looked at his hand and kept her own hands to herself."Thank you."

"And it came to my attention that you just got kicked out of your current apartment."Nick said.

" Lets just say that they don't like people who kick the staff in the groin."Clover said.

" We have assigned you a room here at SHIELD."Nick said."The receptionist will show you to it and please keep the kicking people to a minimum."

"Yes sir."Clover receptionist walked into the office and led Clover to her room at SHIELD."Thank you."Clover said when they got remembered where it was and walked out of called a taxi and waited for it to it did she got in and told the driver to take her to her old a while the taxt stopped at the apartment paid the driver and got walked into the building and got her stuff,which was only a backpack full of walked out and got another taxi to drive her to SHIELD.

"Welcome to the Avenegers Initiative"Clover said quietly to herself.

(Hey! guys this is Jake!My sis gave me permission to write this is my first attempt at it so please be nice!)


	2. Chapter 1 Strange man

Clovers POV-

Clover woke up in her room at SHIELD. She still wasn't usued to it despite being there for a got dressed quickly and got her laptop and stuff in her walked out of her room and locked the went down to the cafeteria and got some started walking towards a table and ran into a large man looked up at her and suppressed the urge to salute.

"Hey there."He decided against trying to start a conversation with her since she didn't look like she wanted to watched her walk away and sat down at a table.

Clover sat down at another table and started eating her she was finished she got her laptop out and turned it checked her Facebook and updated her put it back in her backpack and threw her tray saw the man from earlier walk out of the cafeteria and decided to follow walked into his room and plopped down on the shrugged and stood did she know that her backpack had a small rip in moved and her laptop fell out with a loud kneeled down and picked it up,hoping it man walked out of his room,annoyed.

"Can i help you?"He asked with a slight growl.

"Sorry.I just like to eavesdrop."Clover said.

"Nobody likes a spy."He said and walked back slammed and locked the door.

Clover looked just wanted to see know what he was doing.

He realized how childish he was being and unlocked the door as a make-shift apology.

Clover looked at the label outside of his door."Steven Rogers."She repeated quietly.'So this is the famous Captain America',she shrugged and started walking around SHIELD,thinking about random things.

Steve's POV-

Steve plopped down on his bed again and got his sketchpad started drawing a bird,thinking about the odd girl from earlier.

He couldn't believe that he had gotten so mad but he hated people spying on wasn't wrong was it? After all she was spying on him so why shouldn't he have scared her a little bit .Maybe it would teach her a started shading his finally got bored and decided to go to the gym.

He got his gym bag out from under the bed and walked out of his walked down to the training center in SHIELD and put his bag down in a corner by the walked over to the punching bags and started punching heard the small sound of something hitting floor and whirled around,suddenly didn't see anyone.

"You best come out!"Steve yelled .He saw the girl from earlier step out of the shadows by the door.

"You again?"He yelled looked down and walked out of the training growled and went back to punching the punching bag.


	3. Chapter 3 Introduction of Steve Rogers

Clover's POV-

Clover was walking around SHIELD,wondering about kept thinking that maybe she shouldn't follow people around so she was always following checked the time and walked back to her unlocked the door and walked in,grabbed her assortment of put them in her backpack and headed back to the training center.

When she got there she saw that Steve wasn't there put her bag down and climbed ontop of a monkey started running across the equipment,never touching the almost slipped off of one but quickly regained her balance._New shoes shall be needed,_she thought to didn't notice when Steve had walked back in.

Steve's POV-

Steve walked back into had just finished went back up to the training center and saw Clover running across the was a bit impressed by her cleared his saw him and got down."Hello."He nodded and walked over to some rolled his eyes and walked back to the punching heared the sound of a knife wizzing past his head,barely missing looked over to the targets and saw the girl,who was grinning.

"You have a nice aim,for a girl."He said,egging her to do better.

"Thanks."She said,looking down.

"I'm Steve Rogers."Steve said,smailing slightly.

"I know.I'm Clover Mathews."She said.

"Nice to meet you Clover."Steve said."D'you know how to use a gun?"He asked.

Clover swallowed nervously."Yes but i hate guns.I prefer knives."She replied.

Steve rolled his eyes and grinned."You like old fashioned."He said.

"Old fashioned is my style."Clover said.

" Avengers please report to the meeting room ASAP."Nick Fury said over the SHIELD rolled his eyes and picked up his gym bag."Here we go."He said to himself.


	4. The Beggining of the Meeting

When Clover walked into the meeting room,she was surprised to see the people looked like he just came from some sort of midevil festival.

_That must be Thor...,_She thought to Rogers was already there,along with some other man who needed a serious shave.

_That would be Tony Stark...,_

Then there was a girl sitting somewhere to the back of the looked fairly normal,which was cool with girl was probably in her mid-twenties,with pretty brown hair and brown eyes.

Clover decided to sit near her,seeing as she was the only normal looking person in the room.

"Hi."Clover said to the girl.

"Hello."The girl said.

"Whats your name?"Clove asked.

"Sara Jolivette..You?"Sara asked.

"Clover Mathews."Clover said.

Just then,another man walked into the recognized him instantly and growled.

_Bruce Banner..._

"Sorry i'm late...I caught the quickest plane to New York i could."Bruce said,swallowing.

"Take a seat, ."Nick Fury,who had appeared out of nowhere,said.

Bruce Banner nodded and sat down near Steven.


End file.
